Point of No Return
by spiritgirl16
Summary: AU:They say the flap of a butterfly's wings can cause a hurricane in a far off shore, well how much would change if a certain prince were born a princess instead? Blessed with the Eyes of Etro, princess Stella's destiny is a constant shadow at her side. Fem!Noctis.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV, or anything in the series._**

 _A/N: Just another little idea swimming around, since Christmas passed and with it I got my own copy of the game. Although naturally my brain got caught up int he 'what-ifs' that could have been.  
_

 _Word of warning, this will more than likely be a AU int he sense whereas I maybe aiming for the original idea where Noctis is present at the treaty signing and such, but the design and such of characters involving how they turned out is the what I'm using in terms of visualization. If that makes sense. No beta yet._

 **Warning(s): Possible OOCness. Fem!Noctis. Swearing. AU plotline.**

* * *

 _Hopeful Beginnings  
_

 _"Hope is like the sun, which as we journey towards it casts the shadow of our burden behind us."_

 _-Samuel Smiles._

 _/-/-/-/_

 _"Don't worry about me. Live your own life."_

 _The world was burning. We were caught in a deadly crossfire that went beyond mere mortals waging a simple war-magic, gods, gunfire-everything and anything imaginable was up for grabs. What was meant to be peace only ended in greater bloodshed for me,no-for everyone-there I go again, thinking I'm the only one who lost more than they bargained for that day._

 _But even so..._

 _"W-what are you saying?"_

 _Looking into those eyes, once so full of life and hope. Only now to see the tearful look of someone whose resolve had been shaken. Hope was lost._

 _" . No. NO!" I cried. Traitorous tears spilling down my cheeks while I desperately tried to move him from where he stood, not once looking into my eyes. Dammit all! This was all so unfair. This wasn't how things were supposed to be...not how_ _we_ _were supposed to be, so I thought._

 _So then why?_

 _"Ella."He breathed out the name with a soft hitch of breath, the nickname he gave me when we first met. Instantly I lost my will to fight, the devastation surrounding me forgotten in that single moment. Soft, warm lips pressed against my own, enveloping me in pure bliss._

 _And then-_

"Your majesty!"

"Aaaahh!"

"Princess Stella, are you alright?" A maid-Felicia, if Stella remembered correctly-spoke in a concerned yet polite manner, reaching out a hand but always keeping her distance. Stella nodded quickly brushing off her rather 'unladylike' stumble from the bed with a minor blush and affirmative 'yes, my apologies.' Recalling her etiquette classes well.

"I do apologize Felicia, I'm afraid I was caught up in a rather...p-pecel-pecul-"Stella huffed a bit, which for a seven year old, Felicia thought was positively adorable. Especially when trying to sound out big words.

"A peculiar dream miss?"The maid offered kindly.

"Yes!"Stella exclaimed happy to be understood.

"Oh, an interesting dream you say, do tell princess. What was it about, if I may be so bold to ask?" Another maid by the name of Flora inquired excitedly, always being one for the latest gossip. Stella wasn't entirely sure she was too fond of it actually. Mainly since, in all her lessons with Ignis it just didn't seem proper is all really.

"Well, I-...I can't seem to recall really. Strange, isn't it?" Princess Stella said softly, suddenly a bit saddened. It felt important somehow, but as quickly as the dream came, it left her. No traces of it remained, not even a flicker of memory.

There was a beat of silence in which the two maids exchanged a small worried look. Felicia was the first to snap out of her stupor, flashing a bright smile and moving to steer the young princess towards her closet.

"Ah, I almost forgot! King Regis is waiting for you princess. Come, come now, a good lady doesn't keep others waiting, you know?"

"Y..yes, you are correct Felicia."Stella said, pulling on a smile of her own, albeit a bit more forced.

"We mustn't keep father waiting."Stella said, brushing the stray tresses of tussled navy blue from her eyes. She plucked a suitable outfit and immediately went to go change, knowing her father's time was precious.

' _I wonder... if he remembers what day it is today?_ '

/-/-/-/

"Nyx, was it?"

There was no response from the blue-eyed individual, only more silence. Well, that and a pointed look that just went straight over Gladiolus' head. ' _Jeez, doesn't anyone here know the meaning of 'lighten up'_?"Gladiolus thought a bit miffed. He was just so bored!

"How long does the princess usually-"

"Your highness." Nyx cut off smoothly, greeting the little ball of sunshine just as the door flung open revealing a fully dressed and ready for the day princess. She turned offering a polite smile at Nyx, giving a small curtsy. "Hello Sir Nyx." She greeted back before turning, her big round, glittering eyes falling on Gladiolus, and for some reason it made him shift seeing _those_ eyes directed at him.

 _"The Princess' eyes are special."_ Nyx had warned him since it was only his first official day. _"I'm sure even you must have heard at least some of the rumors. When she was just barely a babe..."_ The way he let the words hang implied it was not a subject to be discussed at leisure. _"Those eyes are blessed by none other than Etro herself-goddess of death."_ He had said instead.

Just standing still as he was he could just make out the golden flecks circling the purple irises. Eyes still full of innocence much like his own sisters.

"Pardon, who might you be?"The little princess asked.

He straightened, giving a small bow of his own. "Gladiolus, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"It's nice to meet you Gladis-Gladiolo-uh..."She frowned, looking down at the floor. The two maids from before rushing out to soothe her assuming her to suddenly feel bad for messing up another name. "I'm gonna call you Gladdy!" She exclaimed looking backup, smiling again.

Gladiolus, or as he was then on referred to as 'Gladdy', could only slightly bawk at the declaration. Oblivious to Nyx stifling a small chuckle on the side.

"P-princess! That isn't proper-!"

"That's right. I still need to go see Father!" Princess Stella said, clamping a hand over her mouth after shouting.

Nyx held out a hand to the tiny princess, the corners of his lips still tilted into a faint smirk of sorts. "Allow me to escort you then, your highness." He mused.

"Thanks Sir Nyx-"

" _Princess_."

"I-I mean, yes. Thank you Sir Nyx."

The walk down the hall proved a mostly successful one, right up until-in Gladios opinion, it was rather funny-the dear little princess fell face-first down on the floor with a rather undignified squawk.

"Curse this dress!"

* * *

 **Enjoy. Review!**


End file.
